Oftentimes, a vehicle include one or more cameras (e.g., digital cameras, analog cameras) that capture image(s) and/or video of an area within a cabin of the vehicle and/or a surrounding area of the vehicle. The camera(s) may be positioned within the cabin and/or along an exterior surface of the vehicle. In some instances, image(s) and/or video captured via a vehicle camera are presented to a driver (e.g., via a center console display) to facilitate the driver in operating the vehicle. Further, in some instances, image(s) and/or video captured via a vehicle camera are analyzed to enable autonomous and/or semi-autonomous motive functions performed by the vehicle.